


Happy Little Blue Birds Fly

by puppykihyun



Series: Monsta X Winter Bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Muteness, education major minhyuk, music major jooheon, mute minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: Minhyuk gazed up at Jooheon with a bright smile, his cheeks bunching up as he leaned back into Jooheon’s touch and allowed his voice to wash over him. Minhyuk continued to play while Jooheon’s voice filled the room, turning Minhyuk into pudding against him.





	

Minhyuk entered the music room that Jooheon had told him he would wait for him in, however he was surprised to see Jooheon had yet to get there. He sighed and made his way over to the piano that was set up against the wall, setting his school bag on the floor next to the bench when he sat down. It had been a while since Minhyuk played the piano, and the only song he could remember right off the top of his head was Somewhere Over the Rainbow. 

He furrowed his eyebrows as he gazed at the keyboard, licking his lips when he pressed the power button. He lightly pressed his fingers against the keys, trying to remember the melody. He huffed when he hit a wrong note, frustration bubbling up in him as he started the song over. This continued a few more times before he finally got used to the feel of the keyboard, managing to relax as he played. He got so lost in the music that he nearly missed Jooheon when he finally came into the room.

Minhyuk almost stopped playing when he looked up at his boyfriend but the smile adorning Jooheon’s face was enough for him to continue. He turned back to the piano and smiled softly as he continued to play. The melody flowed through him as he played, causing him to be soft and pliant when Jooheon stood behind him and draped his forearms across his shoulders. He leaned back into Jooheon’s touch and nodded along to the melody, nearly gasping when Jooheon’s soft voice mingled with the piano.

Minhyuk didn’t get to hear Jooheon sing as often as he would have liked but every time he did it was something he deeply appreciated. His voice was light and sweet; smooth like honey. He looked up at Jooheon with a bright smile, his fingers dancing over the keys as he continued to play. His boyfriend smiled at him, running a hand through Minhyuk’s soft black hair and gently petting his head. 

Minhyuk gazed up at Jooheon with a bright smile, his cheeks bunching up as he leaned back into Jooheon’s touch and allowed his voice to wash over him. Minhyuk continued to play while Jooheon’s voice filled the room, turning Minhyuk into pudding against him. He loved his boyfriend but he might love his voice more than even him himself. When the song came to an end Jooheon squeezed his shoulders and gently urged him towards the edge of the bench so he could sit down beside him. 

“I didn’t know you could play the piano, babe,” Jooheon said, rubbing his ankle against Minhyuk’s. Minhyuk nodded and smiled, quickly signing ‘That’s all I really know anymore, it’s been a few years since I played.’

“I can teach you more if you want me to,” Jooheon said, playing a quick measure on the key’s before he glanced back at Minhyuk. Minhyuk smiled and jumped in his seat, practically vibrating in happiness. He gripped Jooheon’s hand and nodded quickly, squeezing it in his own as he squealed. Jooheon giggled at Minhyuk’s response and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him against his side.

“Do you remember how to read sheet music?”Joohoen asked, receiving a nod from the other. “Which keys are which?” Minhyuk nodded in response and pressed the middle c, quickly forming the sign for c as he did so. 

“You should be fine without much help then. If you can already read the music and know the keys all you need to do is practice, but I’ll help you whenever you need it anyways.,” Jooheon said, Minhyuk smiled brightly at his boyfriend before remembering something important.

‘How come you wanted me to meet you in here today anyways?’ Minhyuk asked, looking at the other in curiosity. His eyes were round and bright as he tilted his head to the side, placing his hand on Jooheon’s thigh after he finished signing. 

“Do you remember that song I’ve been working on for the past few weeks?” Minhyuk nodded in response and lightly squeezed Jooheon’s thigh. “Well I finished it last night and I wanted to show you it.” Minhyuk gasped in response and smacked Jooheon’s thigh with his hand, backing away from him and further onto the edge of the seat, bouncing in place as he signed quickly.

‘That’s why you called me in today! Oh my god, Honey that’s great! I’m so glad you finished it! Am I the first person to hear it?’

“Yeah you are, I wanted the first person to hear it to be the one I wrote it for,” Joohoen said, tilting his head down, seemingly embarrassed. Minhyuk squealed and poked Jooheon’s side lightly, tickling him and causing a high pitched laugh to force itself from his mouth. Jooheon swatted him away and glared at Minhyuk, a pout tugging his lips downwards, the latter staring at Jooheon’s blush before he covered his mouth with his hand, holding his urge to laugh in.

‘Did you really write me a song?’ Minhyuk asked after he reined himself in, a soft smile on his face.

“I’ve actually written you several, but... this is the only one I’ve been satisfied with and feel came out to what you deserve to have given to you.” Jooheon looked down and fiddled with his fingers in his lap, tangling them together in a show of nerves. “But honestly this song still barely begins to cover what you really deserve, but it’s the best I can give to you as I am now.” 

Minhyuk was struck by Jooheon’s words, sitting frozen as he stared at his boyfriend’s visage. That was certainly not the response he’d been expecting and he felt so overwhelmed by love for the other that he could barely contain it. He smiled broadly and pulled Jooheon closer to him, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders as he gave him a tight hug, Jooheon holding him in response. Minhyuk leaned up and placed a gentle kiss against Jooheon’s cheekbone, nuzzling his jaw with his nose before pulling away to sign. 

‘After this one you better show me the other ones as well.’

“But they suck!” Jooheon groaned, shaking his head.

‘It doesn’t matter, if you made them for me then I deserve to hear them.’ Minhyuk smirked at the other, refusing to take no for an answer.

“Fine, you’re lucky I keep all my music in a single binder,” Jooheon grumbled, giving into Minhyuk’s will. Minhyuk smiled brightly and pressed his shoulder to Jooheon’s, nudging it with his own.

‘Thank you! I love you, Honey.’ Minhyuk signed. Jooheon shook his head but smiled fondly at Minhyuk regardless.

“I love you too Hyukkie, even if you are a brat,” Jooheon teased, receiving a light slap on his thigh. “Owww,” Jooheon whined. “Was that really necessary?” 

‘Yes!’

**Author's Note:**

> If my portrayal of muteness born from damaged vocal chords was inaccurate or insensitive in any way please politely let me know in the comments so that I can do my best to correct it in the fic and become more educated on it. I tried doing extra research on the topic but unfortunately google wasn't very helpful. I hope everyone enjoyed reading the fic!


End file.
